Karzahni (BIONICLE)
Karzahni is one of the major antagonist in the BIONICLE series. He was the insane brother of Artakha and the ruler of the hellish land that shared its deity's name. He also serves as the final antagonist in the 2007 storyline. He was voiced by Sean Schemmel, who also voiced as Icarax in the animated series and Makuta Teridax in BIONICLE: The Game. History Around 100,000 years ago, Karzahni was created alongside his brother, Artakha by the Great Beings. Soon after their creation, the two brothers fought for the possession of the Mask of Creation. After the few days of the battle, Karzahni was eventually defeated by his brother who then claimed the Mask of Creation and he retreated into the island, which he created and named it after his name. While Artakha chose to make a heavenly island for good Matoran workers, Karzahni chose to take in the bad ones, intending to repair their faults and return them to their homelands. However, his ability to fix the Matoran was not up to par, and he completely rebuilt the Matoran, but into weaker and hideous forms. To compensate for his inability to properly repair the Matoran, he gave each of them weapons. He then sent them to the Southern Continent to make sure his failures would not be discovered. The Turaga eventually noticed that Matoran sent to Karzahni never returned from their exile, and stopped sending their poor workers. Angered by the lack of Matoran coming to him, Karzahni went into denial, blaming the Matoran for his failures. He refused to send any more Matoran away and trapped them within his realm, replacing their masks with his own twisted designs, stripping them of their identities. He also have no contact with the universe outside his realm for many thousands of years, leaving him ignorant of many developments in the universe such as the existence of the Makuta. Mahri Nui When Karzahni have learnt of the turn of events in the universe and schemed to take over the universe from Mata Nui, he began to organize the Matoran slave into his army and train them for the battle. He later left his realm and traveled to Mahri Nui as the water inside mutated him into his monstrous form. He traveled across the ocean as he came across Lesovikk and Sarda. Eager to pit his skills against his enemies, Karzahni attacked them. At first, Karzahni was gaining an upper hand of beating Lesovikk, though the Toa of Air manages to overcome his attacks thanks to Sarda's encouragement before telling the ruler that his friends were sent to his realm long ago, and that he spent his time assaulting his realm trying to save them, failing everytime. Stunned by Lesovikk's determination, Karzahni attacked Sarda with his Olisis, horrifying the Matoran with the vision in which the Matoran of Mahri Nui perished in the sinking of the island. While Lesovikk was forced to abandoned the fight to help Sarda, Karzahni escapes. A few hours later; while Karzahni wandered across the black water, he stumbled across the wounded Pridak who have been mutated by the mutagen. He offered the Barraki of the second chance of reclaiming the outside world in exchange of becoming his servant. Karzahni then possessed Pridak and took over the body, later on Karzahni was killed by Velika Personality Karzahni was a completely insane, sociopathic and unpredictable ruler. At first, he could be friendly and kind at one moment but later revealed his malicious nature as he went in a murderous rage the next. He also ruled his place through fear and psychological abuse, such as replacing the masks of his Matoran subjects to rob them of their identities as well as tormenting his victims with nightmarish visions with his Kanohi Olisi. Karzahni also had a deep hatred of Artakha due to his earlier defeat at his brother's hands and since extended his hatred to him and anything related to and made by Artakha. Gallery Karzahni.png|Karzahni in his set form. Karzahni.jpeg|Karzahni facing the two Matoran, Sarda and Idris. Navigation Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Aliens Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deities Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:One-Man Army Category:Abusers Category:Satan Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Related to Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Gaolers Category:Big Bads Category:Monster Master Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Starvers Category:Psychotic Category:Bogeymen Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Hybrids Category:Bigger Bads Category:Scapegoat